The Guardian of the Gates of Time
by funkygirl1999
Summary: Trunks has to go back in time to save Goku from an otherwise fatal heart virus, and warn the Z-Gang of the Androids. But first he has to get past the Guardian of the Time Gates


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z. They both belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p><strong>The<strong>** Guardian of the Gates of Time**

"Trunks, good news!"

Trunks turned toward his mother. Her straight blue hair was just above the nape of her neck. She was smiling, but the years had taken a toll on her.

"What is it mom?" Trunks asked.

"I finally finished it!"

"You finished the time machine?"

"Yep, now it's up to you to go back in time and warn everyone about the androids."

"Alright, I'll do my best," Trunks answered solemny.

He released the time machine from it's capsule, and stared at it in awe.

_'This better work,'_ Trunks thought as he climbed inside the time machine. With a final wave of goodbye, he started the time machine and setthe date. Trunks eyes widened as he flew by swirling colors and flashing lights. Suddenly, everything went dark. The time machine jolted to a stop, and Trunks had to grab onto his seat to keep himsef from flying into the windshield of the time machine.

_'Uhhh... I don't think this is the past,_' Trunks thought as he steppped out of the time machine, _'What's with all this fog?'_

Trunks took a few tantative steps forward; he didn't want to wander off and get lost in this mysterious mist.

"OW!" Trunks screamed as something smashed against his skull.

**"INTRUDER!"** A voice boomed from nowhere and everywhere at the same time, **"NO ONE PASSES THROUGH THE TIME GATES, YOU SHALL DIE!"**

"Wait a second!" Trunks pleaded, not able to fight back the mysterious being that kept beating him with some sort of staff, "I need to go back in time... to save the future!"

**"LIAR!"** The voice shrieked, **"I AM THE GUARDIAN OF THE TIME GATES, SAILOR SCOUT OF TIME, SAILOR PLUTO, I AM ALWAYS WATCHING OVER THE FUTURE, I WOULD KNOW IF THE FUTURE IS AT STAKE, AND IT'S NOT!"**

"Are you _always_ watching the future?" Trunks asked, "Because the Androids have taken over and there's no one to stop them!"

**"There's plenty of people!"** the voice argued, "There's the Sailor Scouts, but fighting the kind of things you speak of isn't really their forte, but then there's Vegeta, Goku, Piccolo... they can handle it!" the mysterious voice wasn't as loud anymore. Now you could tell that the voice was a woman's. Said woman then stepped out from behind the fog and Trunks finally got to see who had attacked him so fiercely. It was a woman who looked like she was in her 20's. She had long green hair and she was wearing a weird sailor outfit. Trunks blushed when his eyes went down to her legs. Her long legs were shown off easily with a short, skimpy skirt.

Trunks shook his head, _'Focus Trunks. There is an extremely hot but **hostile** lady that you need to get past so you can save the future.'_

"Goku dies of a heart virus; the others get killed by the androids."

"WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN?" The Guardian of the Time screeched, asking herself more than Trunks.

Sailor Pluto disappeared into the fog, and Trunks heard a frustrated scream come from the seemingly calm Sailor Pluto. The once collected, calm, and mysterious Pluto emerged from the fog looking... sheepish.

"Heh, heh... looks like I haven't been paying very good attention to what's going on, sorry about attacking you and everything, since you sav-, ARE GOING BACK to save the future, an exception has been made," Sailor Pluto said, not meeting his eyes, and fiddeling with her Garnet Rod, "Now scram!"She yelled, suddenly changing from embarassed to irritated, "I need to finish my romance novel so I can start paying attention to the Time Gates!

_'Romance novels? She missed Goku dieing of a heart virus, and Androids taking over the world because she was too busy reading her ROMANCE NOVELS?'_

"Guess I'll see you on my way back to the future," Trunks said, walking back to his time machine.

"Yeah, yeah... get lost would ya? I'm getting to the best part! Johnny held Amanda close, begging her not to leave him... Oh Johnny, I can't..."

_'OH... MY... GOD!'_ Trunks couldn't get out of there fast enough, and soon enough, he was hurtling back in time, ready to save everyone from the androids.

* * *

><p>Hope you like this little story I came up with! I just LOVE Sailor MoonDragon Ball Z Crossovers! Please Review and tell me what you thought about it!


End file.
